Always
by thecelestialspiritmage
Summary: "Always," is a promise that always gets broken. gruvia. semi!au. /drabble request.


The air was thick. It was like an anchor was placed on top of Gray's lungs, barely allowing him to breathe. There was the familiar smell blood and sweat in the air. Mixed with the scent of fire, metal, and the rest of the guild's magic, along with unspeakable revolting scents that kept Gray's awareness at bay.

Magnolia was completely destroyed. Hundreds of battleships arrived by Ajeel's lead, and nobody had enough time to escape. The whole world around Gray was rubble, pieces torn from citizen's houses and shops, along with the cathedral, and the guild hall which was just finished being rebuilt. The people weren't unscathed either, countless wounds covered the lucky ones.

Nothing in the world could've prepared Fairy Tail for this. Acnologia and Tartaros was almost a children's game, compared to the Spriggan 12.

Sweat dripped down from his forehead, the salt burning his eyes. His calves ached with every step. Gray wasn't even able to defeat his enemy yet, he just managed to cast a spell that would buy him time to recover and help others. Deep down, he knew that he alone couldn't defeat the opponent. Everybody knew that.

The air seemed to suddenly thicken by twice as much, and Gray's heart dropped. The sickening feeling in his stomach was almost too much to bear. A foul smell filled his nose.

Gray knew the reason though. A spell was being cast. A _powerful_ spell.

He didn't want to turn around, to see the panic stricken reaction on his guild mate's face. But he needed to, he needed to see who. At least try to help. His heart pounded in his chest, fearfully awaiting who it was aimed at. It sickened him that he hoped it anybody he wasn't close with.

 _Please, for the love of God._ Gray begged. _Don't let it be her. Anybody but her._

A flash of blue was all he needed to see. Frozen in fear, he stared at the black pool of air that was forming in front of her. It broke his heart that know that she gave up hope, and was just kneeling at the hands of her opponent as she waited for her inevitable death.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled with all of his strength, snapping out out his daze. He ran as fast as he could to try and catch up to her, almost tripping on the way. He screamed and screamed again. His legs were on fire, he could hardly breathe, but even that didn't slow him down.

Juvia turned around by hearing his voice. Gray saw her eyes, and instead of the usual rays of sunshine, it was like a dark cloud signaling an upcoming storm. The corners were starting to pool, an unspoken message saying how she loved him, and enjoyed spending the past few years with him. Juvia's red and chapped lips formed a small, sad smile. She mouthed goodbye to him.

Brandish took her distraction as an opportunity, and finished her spell.

Gray was ten feet away from reaching her, being able to save her. He watched as the magic expanded, and covered her in the shape of a sphere. As quickly as it came, it was over. The magic cloud disappeared, taking all of Juvia's strength with it.

He dropped to his knees, staring at the body straight ahead of him. She wasn't moving, but Gray didn't know if that was because she was dead, or wanted to conserve her remaining strength.

"Gray-sama?" It was barely more of a mutter, but he heard it loud and clear.

He crawled over to her, and used one hand to cup her face softly, as if she would fall apart.

"Juvia," he stared into her eyes. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew that.

"Gray-sama," she repeated again. Juvia used her remaining strength to reach up and cover her hand over his that was cupping her face. "Hey... I just want you to know that I'm with you, okay? Always," she croaked out.

Flashbacks coursed through Gray's head. Memories of their past: right before everything went downhill. It was around the time that he admitted to himself that he loved her, more than he loved anybody else. It hit him like a truck, and caused painful welts from inside.

* * *

 _"Gray-sama," he could feel her warm chest against his back. She bounced back slightly with every stride of the animal they rode on._

 _She was warm, and comforting. A reassurance of safety, before everything turned to dust._

 _"I'm with you," Gray confessed before he knew what he was doing._

 _He could feel her rest her head on his back. Gray took one had off of the rope he was using to guide the spotted animal through the roads. He used his large calloused hand to cover her soft ones, which laid on his abdomen while her arms circled his waist._

 _Juvia's warm breath reached Gray's neck, which caused a shutter to run through him, but went unnoticed due to the bumpy ride. He finally realized that he absolutely loved her, and nothing could change that. Not even her killing his father._

* * *

"Yeah I know," he responded, snapping back to reality. "You've always been there for me... Please Juvia, don't go. Not like everybody else."

A splash of water dripped on her pale cheek. It took him a moment to register that the source was from him. It mixed with her tears that finally fell down.

"J-Juvia loves you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, I know."

Her eyes were a thunderstorm. It wasn't furious, it was more like the angels were weeping as if they regretted what they've done. It was starting to dull, signaling the ending of the storm.

Gray broke away from her gaze, and looked around. The enemies they were facing disappeared, giving them their moment.

"Juvia, I have something to tell you," he confessed, thinking back to their promise a few minutes before the attack came. He broke it, he vowed to say it after they finished their battle, but Gray had to get it out before it was too late.

Her eyes flickered slightly, waiting in cloudy anticipation.

"I... Juvia, I," a sob erupted before he could finish. "I love you."

"So, so much," he whispered the last part.

"Juvia's glad," another set of tears fell from her navy eyes, and slid down the side of her cheek to Gray's hand that was still laid on her face.

Gray knows it all too well. How people finally gave up resistance towards their death. How her cheeks were losing color, and her eyes were clouding.

"Juvia's glad," she repeated. "Really, really glad." She sent a bittersweet smiled towards Gray.

"Juvia," Gray noticed a flood of hot tears running down his cheeks. His free hand was clinched, nails digging into his palm.

Gray could hear her breaths becoming slower and shorter. Juvia's eyes closed halfway, causing more tears to spill over. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought he heard her say "Juvia's glad," one last time as she took her last breath.

It was the calm after the storm. Everything slowed, finding their places in the world.

He backed away slightly. "Juvia?"

"Hey, Juvia," he finally took his hand off of her cheek and used his hands to gently shake her. He knew deep down, that she wasn't going to answer.

"Juvia," he whispered to her unmoving body. A pitiful sob erupted from his throat. Choruses of "I love you," echoed in the air, like he was trying to cast a spell that will make her finally say it back.

She was a storm, and Gray craved to have the raindrops fall once more.


End file.
